20 minutos
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: una nueva misión. por en medio de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Alo! Un fic de Jeanne ^O^ ¡Qué ilu!

Emm… los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arina Tanemura.

Espero que os guste!

**20 minutos**

**Capítulo 1: misión peligrosa.**

-Esta vez no te escaparás, Jeanne!- gritaba Miyako a la nada.- no dejaré que te lo lleves.

Miyako volvió a coger en papel arrugado que tenía aplastado en su mano y lo leyó.

_Esta noche, a las ocho, me llevaré la belleza del cuadro 'La lágrima dorada' de la mansión Ichioto._

_La ladrona Jeanne._

-GRrrr- rugía Miyako ¬¬- no… no te dejaré escaparrr!

-tranquila hija- la tranquilizaba el inspector Todaiji.- algún día la atraparemos

-algún dia, algún día…- remugaba Miyako-¿ es que nunca llegará ese día? Estoy harta!

-Ahora que lo pienso- decía Todaiji- nunca hemos estado vigilando el cuadro justo delante…

-¡es verdad! ¡es que somos cazurros! … eh… ¡sois cazurros! ¡lo tengo que hacer todo yo aquí!

Miyako se fue echando humos y llegó a su habitación, su padre la miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

***

_Vaya, otra misión esta noche, con el sueño que tengo…_

-¡YAAAWN! –bostezó Maron.- se oyó un portazo y la puerta de entrada cayó al suelo.

-¡Maron! ¿qué hay de cena?

-¡paella!

-¿paella? ¿qué bien? ¿somos valencianos?

-¬¬- y va Maron y le estampa la paella en la cara- sí, claro, paella a la Chiaki… jajaja!

-no tiene gracia

-sí la tiene, lo que pasa es que eres tan corto que no la encuentra.

-No. No la tiene, lo que pasa es que te ríes por una estupidez que no tiene gracia…

-¿ah, sí?

-Sí

-no

-sí

-no

-sí

-no

-sí

-no

-bueno, así que a la mansión Ichioto…- empezó Chiaki

-puex… sí

-yo no creo que vaya a ir…

-¿tienes miedo? Buuu

-pues… es que se ve que es una antigua cárcel… Maron, no te pongas en peligro de esta manera…

-Eh! ¿pero de qué vas? A ver, tú, recolectador de tus amigos demonios, le tienes miedo a uno porque es una cárcel!

-¿quién te ha dicho eso de los demonios?

-Finn. Y me la creo más a ella que a ti. Que lo sepas. Bleh!

-haz lo que quieras. Pero ten cuidado, Maron.

-Bleh!¡Simbad es un cagauu!

-Grrr!- y Chiaki, sale de su apartamento, coge la puerta del suelo, y, con un atornillador eléctrico o como se diga, vuelve a poner la puerta en su sitio.

***

-OH. Esta misión será difícil- murmuraba Finn- no sé si le saldrá a Maron…

-vaya… así que éste es el sitio… -dijo Access apareciendo a su lado ¡bien, Access! (esq me cae muy bien ^/^)

-¿qué haces aquí?

-no sé si sería bueno que viniera Simbad…

-O.O que… ¿qué haces aquí? ¡te ge dixoouuuu!

-WWaahhh! –pose rara de Access.

-escucha, enviado del demonio, no te metas en los planes de Dios… -empezaba Finn

-Finn! ¿pero qué dices? Los dos sabemos la verdad. Estas teniendo un trastorno de personalidad o algo parecido…

-¿pero qué insinúas?- le gritó Finn a Access.

-Sí. Definitivamente, necesitas ir al psiquiatra…- decía con una gafas un una libreta blanca.

-Grrr

-Finn! ¡TE QUIEERROOOO! – Y, en menos de que un pez dijo glu, Access atravesó la Galaxia para encontrarse con un Marciano verde que estaba de vacaciones (los marcianos son de marte, y como había salido de la galaxia…)

***

-Las 7:30 … -dijo Maron después de mirar el reloj- ¡será mejor que me ponga en marcha! ¡tengo un demonio que atrapar!

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**Ale, ya ha acabado. Ueno, será un fic corto. Supongo que de tres capítulos…**

**Tanto si os gusta como si no os gusta el fic, ¡enviadme reviews!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vuelvo.

Perdón por no subirlo antes, es que estaba con otros fics.

**Capítulo 2**

-¡Vamos allá! –se dijo Maron.

Cogió su rosario, y una luz la envolvió, así convirtiéndose, en Jeanne.

-¡fuerte, invencible, atractiva, enérgica y valiente! ¡aquí está la ladrona Jeanne, enviada del señor!- y se puso a dar saltos por los tejados hasta que llegó a la mansión Ichioto.

-¡Comienza el juego!

Corrió por los pasillos, rompió las cámaras de vigilancia, iba desborotando todas las trampas que se encontraba, tumbando policías, volando por los aires…

Pero no encontraba a Miyako… ¿dónde se debe haber metido?

Se dirigió a la sala donde estaba el cuadro.

Estaba todo oscuro. No podía ver nada.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el interruptor y cuando lo hizo…

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron un montón de policías con Miyako por ahí en medio.

-¿eh?- Jeanne miraba a su alrededor, que estaba todo decorado como en una fiesta de cumpleaños: guirnaldas, gorros, pasteles, platos, globos… y los policías con el matasuegras ése…-¿qué está pasando aquí?

Maron, desprevenida por el alucine, no se dio cuenta de los policías que le venían por detrás…

-¡eh. Jeanne!-la llamó Miyako

Ella, al oír su nombre de ladrona, pudo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no estaba para bromas, así que pudo desprenderse de esos policías, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, porque el inspector Todaiji ya había encerrado a los policías y a Jeanne en esa sala y se había ido corriendo.

-¿robarás el cuadro?-le preguntó Miyako.

-O.O pues… era lo que venía a hacer… -se pone a mirar por todas partes… -¿dónde está el cuadro?-preguntó asustada.

-está ahí ¬¬-le responde su amiga señalando el fondo de la sala.-pero dime, cuando consigas tenerlo… ¿cómo podrás salir de aquí?-le preguntó con suspicacia.

-pues… -Jeanne miró todas las vías de escape, pero… la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y era una puerta muy gruesa para poder tirarla abajo, los conductos de ventilación… directamente, no había, y… las ventanas… tenían rejas. Ya había dicho que era una antigua cárcel… así que no se podía salir de ahí.

Maron/Jeanne se empezó a poner nerviosa, pero, que el demonio empezara a salir del cuadro y empezara a poseer a los policías cercanos… eso ya la sacó de su estado, a uno de: tengo que acabar esto como sea.

Así que, los policías poseídos se empezaron a tirar encima de Jeanne, que, ella, a duras penas, se los podía sacar a todos. Saltaban como saltamontes y eran unos lapas. Así que, se tuvo que ayudar de sus artilugios para colgarse del techo y recitar la oración con los mínimos problemas.

-En nombre del Señor…-salía la chincheta…- demonio nacido de la oscuridad…- se prepara para disparar…- ¡queda aquí sellado! – y dispara- ¡jaque mate!

La chicheta llegó al cuadro sin problemas y el cuadro se trasformó en la pintura de un ángel. La chicheta, en una pieza de ajedrez.

-¿eh? ¿qué ha pasado? ¡pero si no ha tocado el cuadrooo!- gritaban los policías.

-no entiendo nada…-decía Miyako.

Mientras todos estaban aturdidos, mirando hacia el cuadro y hacia Jeanne, ella iba pensando en cómo salir de allí…

-¿y ahora… qué hago?- se dijo, miró otra vez… estaban todos ahí dentro…- pero… hasta que no me atrapen… ¿no saldrán ellos tampoco? O.O

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que ya solo queda un capítulo.**

**¿interesante?**

**¡Mandadme reviews!**

**Que a mí me gusta mucho recibir reviews, va… please…**

**¡hasta el próximo!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


	3. Chapter 3

Depués de ya no llevo la cuenta… vuelvo aquí, para acabar este fic de una vez xD

¿lo lee alguien? Porque solo lo acabo para quedarme con la conciencia tranquila…

**Capítulo 3**

-¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?- se preguntaba histérica Maron.

-Jeanne… ¡no sé cómo has robado el maldito cuadro, pero no te vamos a dejar escapar!-le gritó Miyako.

De pronto, apareció Finn, que estaba con Access (¿qué estaban haciendo?) y le dijo que estuviera tranquila y que esperara un rato.

Jeanne se sentó en el suelo y esperó, pero, los policías fueros con redes a atraparla, con lo cual, que se estuvo un buen rato dando saltos por la habitación encerrada.

De repente, se apagaron las luces y apareció…

¿quién va a aparecer?

¡Yamato Minazuki! ¡cómo no!

Va, no… que aparece… ¡Simbad!

Oh, qué cosas de aparecer, si salen menos cosas obvias puede que alguien leyera este fic u.u

-¡Jeanne! ¿ves como estás?

-¿tú eres mago o qué? ¿cómo has aparecido así de golpe y porrazo?- le preguntó Jeanne enfadada.

-los trucos no se cuentas, mi amor!!-y Chiaki se puso a cantar una canción

-OOoohhh!!!- a Jeanne se le pusieron unos locos ojos de corazón y se tendió en los brazos de su enemigo.

-oh, Jeanne, qué… cómo eres… qué fácil

-¡Idiota subnormaaal! Ò.Ó- y se puso a pegarle

-vale, ¿nos vamos?

-¿a qué esperas?

-bien.

Simbad tiró una bola de humo al suelo y se escondió con Jeanne debajo de la mesa del cumpleaños.

-¿sabes cuál era el truco de magia?

-nops

-estar aquí todo el rato.

-¡¿Whaaat?!-preguntó incrédula.

-pues eso, como ya sabía que íbas a venir, he venido antes del percal y me he escondido.

-así que… ahora no sabes salir…

-espera y verás.

Con el humo, los idiotas de los policías abrieron la puerta y se fueron del cuarto para buscar a los ladrones.

-¿lo ves?

-jajaja! ¡qué bueno eres, Simbad!

-ya sabía que haríais algo así-dijo Miyako

-Mi…Miyako!-se alarmó Jeanne.

-en fin… parece que nunca os podré atrapar…

Miyako entró en una gran depresión a la que su mejor amiga no pudo ocultar sentirse mal.

-Miyako-repitió con tono de angustia.

-¿qué quieres?

-¡nos vamos! Pero… ¡nunca dejes de intentarlo! Además…-Jeanne se acercó a su rival y le dijo al oído:- sin ti no tendría tanta gracia.

-¡Maldita Jeanne!-gritó Miyako.

Pero, los dos ladrones ya habían desaparecido por los tejados de la ciudad, y llevándose consigo otra falsa belleza.

**Fin!**

**Bueno, espero que los que los leáis os guste.**

**Por favor, dejádme reviews si teneis cuenta, los espero encantada.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Att: YMaHiNe**


End file.
